


A Thousand Lies

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A storm was coming.
Relationships: Leon/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	A Thousand Lies

**Author's Note:**

> "The prompt was "Cause I've drawn regrets from the truth of a thousand lies.""
> 
> ?? KHYML? A request?

A storm was coming. Leon was distracted from the conversation by a flickering of lightning far off above the mountains to the west of the sparse town that he and Riku had happened upon. Their individual questing had tangled them together enough times that they'd given up trying to do anything otherwise. One room inns with one bed only complicated things initially. After that...

The elderly local they'd been chatting with was either ignoring the storm or too blind to notice it. Riku was nodding along, apparently engrossed in the story being told. While interesting, it had little to do with either of their reasons for being so far from home. Leon watched Riku for a moment, wondering how Riku had ended up so damned okay. When he'd first had the thought, he'd resented Riku for it - Leon had lived for nearly a decade with undying guilt, thriving by letting it consume him day after day. He lived solely so he could blame himself. And yet Riku had moved beyond that, growing quickly into a young man without limits.

Outside, lightning flashed across the sky and Riku noticed it as well, just before thunder rolled low and loud enough to rattle the windows. They nodded to one another - that was a part of it too. A part of everything. Deep down inside they both knew: a storm was coming and it was far larger than what was outside the window.


End file.
